Bonnie Bennett
Bonnie is Elena's best friend and a powerful witch. Personality Bonnie is a charismatic, good-natured and open minded girl that has shown to be very mature for her age. She defends her opinion fiercely and is unable to keep quiet about what she thinks is right. This often makes her look like a prejudicious person, since in more than one occasion she has demonstrated her antipathy toward people that she doesn't know. Bonnie deeply cares for her friends and is fiercely loyal to them, eager to help them solve their problems or provides honest advice. She is quick to forgive and never stays mad at anyone for long. Although at first she was very excited about the supernatural things and her witch heritage, she has come to developed a sort of fear when it comes to using her abilities. This has led Bonnie to be more careful when dealing with the supernatural aspect of Mystic Falls, and has sensitized her to not take the magic things as a joke. Powers and Abilities Bonnie came from an ancient lineage of powerful witches and inherited almost the same gifts that they had. Despite not having much control over them, the powers that Bonnie has shown are: *'Clairvoyance': Is the ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. It is the first power on which Bonnie had knowledge. Her grandmother was the one who make her aware of this power by telling about their heritageBonnie claims that she's a psychic and her grandmother claims she's witch. This is stated by Bonnie in the Pilot., but Bonnie take it as a joke. Over time Bonnie realized that she really possessed this ability when she appears to have visions of events when she touches certain people and was able to feel the death in Stefan. She was also able to guess the location of various utensils in Elena`s kitchen and feel a disturbing prediction regarding Mr. Tanner's death. *'Pyrokinesis': She discovers the ability to set fires with her mind by lighting candles at the Founders' party with only a thought, and manages to set fire to a blue Volkswagen Jetta, but this time entered in a kind of deep trance. Also, being possessed by the spirit of her ancestor, Bonnie was able to burn a pentagram on the floor of the Fell Church in order to destroy a crystal and prevent the resurrection of the entombed vampires. This talent seems to be triggered by strong emotionsBonnie lit the candles after hearing how badly Tyler's mom treated a waiter and started the fire of the car after getting annoyed with another cheerleader named Tiki at a fund-raiser.. *'Hydrokinesis': During a fund-raiser, she discovers the ability to manipulate water, causing a geyser from a bucket to soak a cheerleader after being rude to a customer. *'Telekinesis': It is the first power that Bonnie was able to control. Her grandmother was the one who taught her. It is unknown how powerful her telekinetic abilities is at this time, as Bonnie has only used this active abilitie once to levitate several feathers to show her secret to Elena. *'Spellcasting': She has the ability to preform spells using a language sounding like Latin, but as Elena said not quite. She used this ability to open the doors of the church. Bonnie also has demonstrated some ability to summon spirits and has a tendency to have prophethetic dreams. *'Mental Abilities': Bonnie also demonstrated a mental ability to cause pain upon a vampire mentally. This was seen when Stefan was fighting with Damon after losing his control over his need for human blood. Like her grandmother she was able to do this with just a glare and seemed to remove Stefan's current need for blood also. This psychic ability has not been named yet. Season One Notes * Bonnie's parents are divorced, and she lives with her father. * Her grandmother taught her how to be a witch. * She is based on the book character Bonnie McCullough. * She drives a Toyota Prius. It blue in the Pilot, and white in Friday Night Bites. * She is a cheerleader. * Her best friend is Elena Gilbert. * Her birthday is 30th August See Also References Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches